


Art of Negotiations

by starsinger



Series: Family Ties [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Pike goes to a planet to negotiate an agreement for their dilithium crystals. The planet is run by women who require they have, in their party, one kind of person. Jim fits this bill. Family Legacies Universe. Don’t own them.





	

Chris shifted in his seat and watched with disgust. He, Admiral Archer, and Ambassador Sarek sat on uncomfortable wooden benches. While Ambassador Sarek seemed serenely fine with the situation, while Chris and Jon kept shifting in their seats. On the other hand, Carol Marcus and Jim Kirk, who were comfortably ensconced in the biggest chairs available. Jim was sipping tea! TEA! He was enjoying it immensely, as was Dr. Marcus who was trying not to laugh at the men. Jim was, well, Jim.

It had started out as a trip where Jim was training some new cadets. The USS Hampden picked them up at San Francisco. McCoy, who was not going, was nervous due to the fact that he wasn’t going with his husband and unborn daughter. Geoff assured him that Jim and Jo were doing fine. That at six months, Jim’s condition was progressing normally and that he should have not trouble on this run. Chris and Jon had to literally sneak him off-planet while McCoy was sleeping.

Then, they ended up swinging by New Vulcan as a new source of dilithium crystals, the crystals that allowed the matter/antimatter mixture that powered the warp drive to pass through, was found. Of course the native inhabitants needed to be negotiated with. They had achieved warp drive a hundred years before so the Prime Directive could be ignored.

THAT was the easy part. Chris, Sarek, and Jon transported down to the planet to be greeted by their council. The council was made up entirely of women, and their party was made up entirely of men. The women fell to whispering amongst themselves before leaving. Soon, they exited the room and man entered. He was smaller than the women and refused to look up at them. “I am sorry, but the Council cannot negotiate with you. Good day.”

“Why?” Sarek asked.

“They will not negotiate with men only. Bring a woman,” he told them. Jon gaped at them. “If you want the negotiations to be successful, we suggest you bring one that carries a girl child.”

Jon turned to the other two. “There’s no one who fits that description on board,” he muttered.

“Well, yes and no. We could bring Dr. Marcus down,” Chris said.

“She’s not pregnant,” Sarek said. “I suggest we have Captain Kirk brought down. He fits the description of what they want.”

Chris looked at him like he was crazy. “How do you suggest we explain a pregnant man to them?” he asked. He pulled out his communicator, “Never mind. Pike to the Hampden, please transport Captain Kirk and Dr. Marcus to the surface, immediately.”

“Uh, yes sir, we’ll…sir, he’s not dressed for planetside,” the communications officer informed him.

“I don’t care if he’s in his birthday suit! Send him down here!” Archer bellowed.

“Yes sir!” the officer responded.

Within minutes the transporter beams appeared as Carol and Jim appeared. They heard a gasp from the man in the room as Jim turned toward them. He was wearing yellow flowered pajamas that barely hid his growing belly and pink bunny slippers. “Couldn’t you have waited until I at least got dressed?” Jim asked crossly.

“Jim, Carol, we apologize, but your presence here would be very helpful,” Sarek said smoothly. The alien man started waving them over. Jim and the rest followed him into another room with a conference table. There, the alien ushered Jim into the biggest, most comfortable chair in the room. Carol got the second biggest chair. And they gave them TEA! The Council reentered the room and looked around. Sarek rose as did everyone. The Head of the Council looked at Carol and nodded in satisfaction. Then she saw Jim. She walked over and placed both hands on his belly and smiled. She pushed the fabric of the shirt aside and leaned down to place her cheek against him. She paused, seemingly listening to the baby and smiled.

She kissed Jim’s belly, seeming to give him her blessings before straightening up. “I am Beringa, Queen of my people, welcome,” she told them.

“I am Sarek, of Vulcan. I am a negotiator for the Federation,” Sarek told her. “Shall we begin?”

“You have brought us a precious gift,” she informed them. “No, he belongs at home with his husband and their daughter. The sight of him is a gift that we cannot repay. We are having a population problem, you see. Our women cannot conceive.”

Jim swallowed thinking of Joanna. “We have scientists who may be able to help you,” Sarek told her. “My people have been able to help many species with this issue at our Academy.”

“We would be most grateful,” she told them.

* * *

“Well, negotiations were successful,” Jon told them as they left with a sigh. “Jim, bunny slippers? Really?”

Jim laughed, “They were a gift.” He waddled to the transporter site. “Good tea. Miss coffee though,” he muttered. “I say that every morning,” he admitted.

“Yes, Jim, you do,” Chris said with a laugh. Jon raised an eyebrow. “What? He invades my office every morning.”

“An invasion of 1 ½ isn’t much of an invasion, Chris,” Jon said with a laugh. “Hampden, 5 1/2 to beam up.”

“Uh, sir, we have a, well, a minor problem,” the officer told him.

“What is it, Casey?” Jon asked.

“Queen Beringa sent up gifts for Captain McCoy,” he was told.

“Oh, I’m sure Jim and Leonard wouldn’t mind a few gifts,” Archer told him.

“It wasn’t a few…well, you’ll see,” Casey told him.

They beamed up and were immediately taken to one of the ship’s many cargo hold. It was filled to almost overflowing in the Queen’s “gifts”. “Wow, how am I going to explain this one to Bones?” Jim asked.

“Tell it was a gift from a Queen to his little Princess,” Chris replied with a laugh. They all joined in.


End file.
